Natsume's POV
by hotaruyuzuka
Summary: Just what Natsume thought about Mikan


**I made this fanfic based from the real story. So i recommend you guys to read the manga first. At least until the christmas party (I don't like the fact that Mikan's gonna go outside with her mother ;;; huaa!! *cry*) and i believe HIGUCHI TACHIBANA-SENSEI's manga's more interesting than this dumbass fanfic by ME. But... reviews please~ so i can correct my mistakes ^^**

**.thanks.**

I Run. Run. And run again and again. Just run for my life. Run from the darkness, from the death. All alone.

I panted. I feel my heart beating way too fast like it's gonna burst right now.

That's not that i don't want anyone to help. But, if they get near me, they're gonna be in trouble too because i believe they won't be able to face this pain, even my best friend, Ruka, Ruka Nogi. I won't allow anyone to go nearer anymore.

"_Natsume__...__Natsume__..Natsume.._" I widened my eyes suddenly from my sleep because of a voice that called my name all over again. This voice. I know this person will be a trouble for me from now on.

Mikan Sakura.

Yeah, since the first day she came, she's already made me shock that she can stop my alice at that time. In the first place, i don't like my alice then she came and nullify it. Like what i always dreamed before, some day i wish there will be a person that can stop me from using my alice or at least, treat me like a normal person. But, how did she know about all of those..?

No. Maybe, i'm just having a daydreaming this time.

But, i realize that i'm totally wrong as that gay teacher, Narumi, makes her as my partner. She's scare and want to reject him, but she knows she can't.

"Nice to know you, Natsume-kun" She smiles. A smiles that we found it very rare in this academy.

"Yeah, polkadot" She screams after i mention her panties today. She must be think about 'how did he know?! THAT PERVERT!!' but i don't care.

Day by day, she makes me change any further. She begs to me to accompany her to the central town. She want to taste the fluff puff, what so called a famous fluffy candy in the academy. I reject her but she never give up until i'm the one who give up then do what she wants.

In the town, she goes with her best friend, Hotaru Imai and then our Class President, Yuu Tobita, they called him 'Inchou' and also some of the girls that i didn't remember and care what their name is. She doesn't care about me anymore when she arrives in central town. I know she's just using me. My prediction's never wrong, that's what i'm thinking until she came. Giving me a box as she said "Eat that with fullhearted happiness and you'll feel much better." She stands up and walks away then face me once again from far like she forgot something.

"And thank you, Natsume-kun" i feel like my heart stops beating for a moment. I open that box. The box that i've already known what's inside. Fluff puff of course. She treats me as if i never eat this candy so i put it in my mouth. Feels how can the same candy taste different anytime. And once again, i can't move a single bit. _How can she be so true?_

We grow up. We change. In this academy. I watched her everytime as my feeling also started to change too.

Seeing her having many friends, especially boys like the shadow freak, Tsubasa Andou from the middle division, or the pervert old man, Akira Tonouchi from high school. And a special (weird) one, Nobara Ibaragi, the ice princess of the dangerous ability and a middle schooler.

Am i jealous?

Of course not! No one can change my heartless personality! Not even her! It's about my pride this time!

But, when i heard that Ruka kissed her on the christmas party, i'm burning on fury. Jealousy. So i searched for a calm place for me to calm down a bit.

"AAAHH!! Why're you here, Natsume?!" I shock to hear her sudden came. Somehow, i feel lucky—NO! I feel so annoying!

We keep silent for a moment as my brain want to know that gossip.

"So, you and Ruka kissed?" I ask her calmly but turn hot inside.

"Th-that's no-none of your bussiness, right?" She turns her face, but i can see her blushing cheek clearly. Why?! Why she doesn't want to admit that we've already kissed too?!! Fell together in the middle of the dance session and our lips accidentally stick around. Is that count as a kissed for her? DAMN! I know she won't count that! If i were her, i also won't count it. I'm burning mad even more until i can't keep my emotion anymore.

I pulled her closer and kissed her for long, deeply and passionately.

After seconds, i broke it for air.

She's panting hard "Wh-what was th-that for, N-nat-natsume..." She looks at me in disbelieving. I won't tell her so i jump from this tree and leave her all alone.

That's the first time i gave her the first hint that i love her.

I keep giving her a hint one by one. But it's too hard for her to notice it, because she's an idiot. But that time, i don't really care.

Until Persona came in.

He sticks to Mikan all the time. He even asks her for joining the dangerous ability but i unallowed her to do that.

"That's way too dangerous" I said in a serious tone.

"No! Persona told me that you need helps. Or...you'll end in the hospital again and again" She's so stubborn for god sake! And thanks to that bastard fake story, she joins the dangerous ability class.

It's happening again while we did a mission together. "Mikan, It's too dangerous for you. Look at yourself! You're all wounds!" I'm mad at her. But she looks at me with smile.

"But Natsume always done it by yourself, right?" then she runs forward and attacks the villains. I grip my fist harder. _How can she say that to me?!!_

"Too bad, this time Mikan-chan is the one who enters the hospital" Persona said it in a sad voice that i know very well it's a fake. He grabs Mikan's arms. Then I can see black scars on her skin. I pulled her and pushed him hard.

"What did you do?!" I ask him madly.

"I'm scare, Natsume-kun" He pretends to be scare at me. He always did since Mikan joined.

"Tch.." I activated my alice, but it nullified.

"Don't, Natsume! You should keep your alice and your body healthy so you won't be in the hospital anymore" She said. I looked at her in disbelieving, madness. She looks it but then turns her head down.

Now we're in the highest middle school division class. I forgot to tell you that we're a special star.

The breaking news is, in this past years, Mikan made Persona turn into a 'Normal' Person. At least, he becomes normal when it came about Mikan. Jealousy came through me again.

And then, this accident happen...

"....."

"You freaking emo boy!" I got a fight with Persona on the Northern forest. Tonight should be a mission for Mikan. But she came down with a bad cold and fever right after i confessed my feeling 3 days ago. Telling her that I really do love her. Clearly.

Today, Persona orders me to do her mission, but i refuse it of course. I'm gonna take care of her first. I told Persona to use someone else like Tsubasa or who. But she promised me that she'll come even I've already warned her not to come, or i'll burn her hair. But I know her very well. She'll come if she wants to.

He gritted his teeth in madness "It's all because of your confession, Baka-Kuro-Neko!"

"What's with you?! Look, Look, you became a lame person since she came." I said to him sarcastically "What's with all your emotionless attitudes. Or You've already turned into a phedofil of her?!"

"....." Persona keeps quite for a moment. Then i heard a click "I've promised her that i won't harm you with my alice. But, she never told me to avoid gun"

DOOOOORR!!

My eyes widened to see what's happen in front of me for a few seconds. I looked straight to Persona that has his eyes open widely and his body shivers hardly. That's happen to me too as my head and eyes move down slowly. To my chest.

There's a person. Protecting me from his bullet. Who is it? A person with long brown wavy hair. A girl. I hope it wasn't her. But when those round brown eyes face me, i realized i had a big mistake.

"Nat..su...me, ..da..i..jobu?" She asks me with a pale face and cold sweat all over her skin.

"Wh-why.....?" I look at this person, do not want to believe it "Why you came?!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO, RIGHT?!!" I lose my calm.

"You do know me very well, nee, Natsume" she smiles as her grips loose from my shirt and her body moved down slowly. "_I Love You, Natsume-kun__..." _i heard her beloved voice that almost dissapears by the wind saying that clearly to me.

I catch her quickly and see a clear blood color on her pastel dress. I screams as hard as i could. I don't care if i would loose my voice or having a sore throat after it. My uncontrolled alice makes some trees there burnt.

I can't think anything except one place. Hospital. To save her life for sure.

1 year past.

I brought Sakura flowers as my legs walks to the direction I know very well lately.

Klek. I open the door as I saw a girl smiling at me. The brightest smile i've ever seen until now.

"Natsume-kun! You came again today!" She said happily.

"Of course, you moron. Which guy that can leave his girl all alone in the hospital because of his own stupidity, Mikan?"

Then we start to argue as usual...

**FINISHED!! i made it way too short, eh? So... how was it??! xDD I made it without using dictionary. (my country doesn't use english on the usual conversation, you know) and it's been made for only a couple hours. WOW! I can't believe it either xD;**

**so, sorry for the wrong grammars. You can give me ur comments/reviews by clicking that green button below anyway xDD**

**.thanks for reading.**

**_-hotaruyuzuka-_  
**


End file.
